Arthur Rackham
, depicting Fasolt and Fafnir seizing Freia.]]Arthur Rackham (19 September 1867 – 6 September 1939) was an English book illustrator. Early life and education Rackham was born in London as one of 12 children. At the age of 18, he worked as a clerk at the Westminster Fire Office and began studying part-time at the Lambeth School of Art.Silvey, 373 Career In 1892 he quit his job and started working for The Westminster Budget as a reporter and illustrator. His first book illustrations were published in 1893 in To the Other Side by Thomas Rhodes, but his first serious commission was in 1894 for The Dolly Dialogues, the collected sketches of Anthony Hope, who later went on to write The Prisoner of Zenda. Book illustrating then became Rackham's career for the rest of his life. In 1903 he married Edyth Starkie, with whom he had one daughter, Barbara, in 1908. Rackham won a gold medal at the Milan International Exhibition in 1906 and another one at the Barcelona International Exposition in 1912. His works were included in numerous exhibitions, including one at the Louvre in Paris in 1914. Arthur Rackham died 1939 of cancer in his home in Limpsfield, Surrey. Notable works *''The Zankiwank and the Bletherwitch'' by Shafto Justin Adair Fitzgerald (40 line, 1896) *''Two Old Ladies, Two Foolish Fairies, and a Tom Cat'' by Maggie Browne (pseud. Margaret Hamer) (4 colour plates, 19 line, 1897) *''The Ingoldsby Legends'' by Thomas Ingoldsby (pseud. Richard Harris Barham) (12 colour, 80 line 1898, reworked edition 23 colour plates, 73 line 1907) *''Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm'' (95 line, 1900, reworked edition 40 colour plates, 62 line, 1909) *''Gulliver's Travels'' by Jonathan Swift (11 line 1900, reworked edition 12 colour plates, 34 line, 1909) *''Rip van Winkle'' by Washington Irving (51 colour plates, 3 line, 1905) *''Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens'' by J.M.Barrie (50 colour plates, 3 line, 1906, new edition 50 colour plates, 12 line, 1912) *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' by Lewis Carroll (13 colour plates, 15 line 1907) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' by William Shakespeare (40 colour plates, 34 line, 1908) *''Undine'' by Friedrich de la Motte Fouqué (15 colour plates, 41 line, 1909) *''The Rhinegold'' and The Valkyrie by Richard Wagner(34 colour plates, 8 line, 1910) *''Siegfried'' and The Twilight of the Gods by Richard Wagner (32 colour plates, 8 line, 1911) *''Aesop's Fables'' by Aesop (13 colour plates, 82 line, 1912) *''Mother Goose'' (13 colour plates, 78 line 1913) *''A Christmas Carol'' by Charles Dickens (12 colour plates, 1915) *''The Allies Fairy Book'' (12 colour plates, 23 line 1916) *''Little Brother and Little Sister'' by The Brothers Grimm (13 colour plates, 45 line 1917) *''The Romance of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table'' by Alfred W. Pollard (23 colour and monotone plates, 16 line, 1917) *''English Fairy Tales'' by Flora Annie Steel (16 colour plates, 43 line, 1918) *''The Springtide of Life'' by Algernon Charles Swinburne (8 colour plates, 1918) *''Some British Ballads'' (16 colour plates, 23 line, 1918) *''Cinderella'' ed. Charles S. Evans (1 colour plate, 60 silhouettes, 1919) *''The Sleeping Beauty'' ed. Charles S. Evans (1 colour plate, 65 silhouettes, 1920) *''Irish Fairy Tales'' by James Stephens (16 colour plates, 20 line, 1920) *''Comus'' by John Milton (22 colour plates, 35 line, 1922) *''A Wonder-Book for Girls and Boys'' by Nathaniel Hawthorne (16 colour plates, 21 line, 1922) *''The Tempest'' by William Shakespeare (20 colour plates, 20 line, 1926) *''The Vicar of Wakefield'' by Oliver Goldsmith (12 colour plates, 23 line, 1929) *''The Compleat Angler'' by Izaak Walton (12 colour plates, 22 line, 1931) *''Fairy Tales'' by Hans Christian Andersen (12 colour plates, 43 line, 9 silhouettes 1932) *''Tales of Mystery & Imagination'' by Edgar Allan Poe (12 colour plates, 28 line, 1935) *''Peer Gynt'' by Henrik Ibsen (12 colour plates, 38 line, 1936) *''The Wind in the Willows'' by Kenneth Grahame (16 colour plates, posthumously 1940 US, 1950 UK) Typically, Rackham contributed both colour and monotone illustrations towards the works incorporating his images - and in the case of Hawthorne's Wonder Book, he also provided a number of part-coloured block images similar in style to Meiji era Japanese woodblocks. Influence In one of the featurettes on the DVD of Pan's Labyrinth, and in the commentary track for ''Hellboy'', director Guillermo Del Toro cites Rackham as an influence on the design of "The Faun" of Pan's Labyrinth. He liked the dark tone of Rackham's gritty realistic drawings and had decided to incorporate this into the film. In Hellboy, the design of the tree growing out of the altar in the ruined abbey off the coast of Scotland where Hellboy was brought over, is actually referred to as a "Rackham tree" by the director. Sources Silvey, Anita. The Essential Guide to Children's Books and their Creators. Houghton Mifflin. 2002. ISBN 0-618-19083-X References Gallery Image:Jack and the Beanstalk Giant - Project Gutenberg eText 17034.jpg|"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman." Illustration to a 1918 English Fairy Tales, by Flora Annie Steel Image:Sangreal.jpg|"How at the Castle of Corbin a Maiden Bare in the Sangreal and Foretold the Achievements of Galahad", from The Romance of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table, by Alfred W. Pollard, 1917 Image:Galligantus - Project Gutenberg eText 17034.jpg|"The giant Galligantua and the wicked old magician transform the duke's daughter into a white hind", Illustration to English Fairy Tales, by Flora Annie Steel Image:Cormoran - Project Gutenberg eText 17034.jpg|"The giant Cormoran was the terror of all the country-side.", Illustration to English Fairy Tales, by Flora Annie Steel Image:The Three Bears - Project Gutenberg eText 17034.jpg|"The Three Bears", Illustration to English Fairy Tales, by Flora Annie Steel Image:Ring47.jpg|"Siegfried awakens Brünnhilde" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:Nornsweaving.jpg|"Norns weaving destiny" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:Waltraute confronts.jpg|"Brünnhilde is visited by her Valkyrie sister Waltraute" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:Alberich hagen.jpg|"Alberich speaking to Hagen" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:Siegfried rhinemaidens.jpg|"Rhine maidens warn Siegfried" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:Sigurd_kills_Fafnir_by_Rackham.jpg|Siegfried kills Fafner Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:RingSMALL1.jpg|"The Rhinemaidens try to reclaim their gold" Illustration to Richard Wagner's "The Ring" Image:The-Twa-Corbies.jpg|"The Twa Corbies", Illustration to Some British Ballads Image:David-PeterPanInKensingtonGardens.jpg|"One day they were overheard by a fairy", illustration of Maimie and Tony in Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens File:Valkyrie horseback.jpg|A Valkyrie from Der Ring des Nibelungen File:012-O-Waken,-Waken,-Burd-Isbel-q75-404x500.jpg|‘O waken, waken, Burd Isbel", from Young Beichan, Child ballad number 53. External links *Works by Rackham (archive.org) * *Arthur Rackham and his art *The Illustrators Project: Arthur Rackham; contains a bibliography *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, illustrated by Arthur Rackham *Arthur Rackham art at Art Passions (free online gallery) *SurLaLune Fairy Tale Pages: Fairy Tale Illustrations of Arthur Rackham *Arthur Rackham artwork at American Art Archives web site *Complete Arthur Rackham Collection for 'The Ring of the Nibelung' Category:English illustrators Category:British illustrators Category:Children's book illustrators Category:Fantasy artists Category:Illustrators of fairy tales Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Old Citizens (City of London School) Category:People from London Category:1867 births Category:1939 deaths Category:People of the Victorian era Category:People of the Edwardian era bg:Артър Ракъм cs:Arthur Rackham da:Arthur Rackham de:Arthur Rackham et:Arthur Rackham es:Arthur Rackham fa:آرتور راکهام fr:Arthur Rackham it:Arthur Rackham nl:Arthur Rackham ja:アーサー・ラッカム no:Arthur Rackham pl:Arthur Rackham pt:Arthur Rackham ru:Рэкхэм, Артур fi:Arthur Rackham sv:Arthur Rackham tr:Arthur Rackham